Always Been This Way
by Russiawolf
Summary: UPDATED VERSION Alfred and Arthur have always hated each other, or have they?


Do not own anything.

Arthur's POV

I couldn't help but want to smack his stupid grin off his face. It was just so idiotic how Alfred acted all the time and how he thought everything was a big joke. He was flailing so much; I thought he could be related to Italy.

"All right then, I think this meeting is adjourned!"

Looking up, I began to shuffle my papers back into place. Almost everyone had left, and surprisingly, Greece had woken up and left too. I guess they all had places to be for the weekend, well…almost everyone. Next thing I know, Alfred was looking straight into my eyes, and had his hand holding my bag down.

"Um…Alfred, I-I sort of have to go now.."

His face was so close, and I knew that I must have been pretty red, because the next thing Alfred did was so foolish.

"Do you have a fever; I mean you are pretty warm dude. Do you want me to help you back to your hotel? It's the Parasol Inn right?"

Pressing his hand to my forehead, he looked straight into my eyes. His clear blue eyes were mesmerizing, and kept me in place for a moment. 'Aauuughh! What am I thinking, I need to leave! Get to a pub, or maybe go back to the hotel room…'

"Get off of me, you wanker!"

Flipping around, I tried to yank my book bag away from him, but he remained holding it. 'Damn bloody git, why can't he ever mind his own business?' Turning back to face him again, I saw him sitting in a chair, with his legs propped up on the table, and as a-matter-of-fact, on my book bag. How dare he?! At this point, I didn't care. He was going to get what he asked for. Fwipping his legs back down, he leaned back and gave me a sly smile.

"Forgetting something, Iggy…?"

"Right as hell I am…"

Walking a few paces towards him, I pinned his shoulders to the back of his chair with my hands. I was in no mood for fun and games, and was going to get him. Oh yes, and I was going to get him good. Sliding my right leg up, I placed my knee between his legs, and put my face inches from his. I could feel his hamburger tinged breathe blowing gently on my face, and could slight shock in his eyes. I didn't want to do this, but if I ever wanted to leave, I'd have too.

Do not own anything.

Alfred's POV.

Arthur placed himself almost on me, and for a moment I thought I saw a glimmer of lust in his eyes. I felt as if something interesting was about to happen. 'When I mentioned he forgot something, I didn't mean that… But I guess I don't mind, wait! No! Do I mind, or don't I? God I'm confused…'

"You're really an inconsiderate fool aren't you?"

"Hey! I am not an idiot if your try-mgg!"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Iggy, as I call him, forced his lips to mine. A tingling filled my body, making me feel like I was gonna be-

"Don't even think about trying to walk me home ever again…Alfred…Jones…"

The Brit whispered coldly into my ear, turned and grabbed his book bag, then left. I couldn't help but sit there shocked for a minute, I mean, England kissed me! No…Arthur kissed me, there was a difference. One of them was a stuck-up, asshole country who wouldn't give a damn if I was on my knees dying. And then there was Arthur Kirkland, who was gentlemanly, and cared more about manners than people, but still helped someone if they really needed it.

/talk about bipolar ^J^/

As the hero, I couldn't just let things be where they are. I had to do something about this, and quickly. Everyone knew that Iggy changed his mind really quickly unless he kept a promise. Practically tripping over myself, I bolted out he door, and ran out into the street. No sign of him.

After checking at the hotel and the surrounding pubs, I wandered the streets. Eventually I found myself in an old bar; it looked English-y enough. Obviously from the fish hanging off the walls and a British flag, it had to be where Arthur was. And sure enough, sitting all alone at the end of the bar, I spotted my drunken friend. So like the awesome hero I am, I had to go save him.

"I knew you would follow me here, you bloody Yank…"

"Yah, dude. And I knew that if I didn't come, you'd never pay your bill, and you'd end up passed out in an alley way."

Throwing a twenty on the bar top, I pulled Arthur over my shoulder, and helped him walk back to the hotel. 'Why'dya hafta get drunk today? Of all days, especially the day you finally are man enough to kiss me, why?'

Reaching the hotel, I knew I'd have to get the key, and I didn't want anyone to see Arthur like this, so I had only one choice. Search and seizure.

Reaching with my free hand, I started to pat down his jacket pockets. No luck. Sliding my hand into an almost unconscious Iggy's pants pocket, I wriggled my hand around trying to get the key. Nope, not in that pocket, guess it's the other one. Slipping my hand into his other pocket, I could hear him moan. 'God, what the hell do you think I'm doing you perv?! Just stay asleep for a little longer…whalah! I found you!'

Fumbling around with the key, I opened the door and dragged Arthur inside, laying him on the bed. He looked so peaceful, but something wasn't right… I guess he looked strange in his uniform. Now I couldn't just let him sleep like that could I? Sitting down on the bed next to him, I slowly reached over to take it off.

This is where thing begin to get mature. So smaller children, like Sealand, just go away and watch some Pokèmon or something...Not that there's wrong with Pokèmon, but I needed an example! Okay, smutty stuff comin' up. Sealand go away, Prussia, France, Germany, feel free to read.

/had to put those peoples...^J^/

Do not own anything.

Normal POV

Carefully, Alfred loosened Arthur's tie, and began to slowly pull it off. Setting it aside, he resumed to undress the sleeping mans jacket. Then, as if tempting him, Arthur moaned a cute little noise, and arched his back. Not being able to resist, Alfred gently began to undo the buttons on the small mans dress shirt. Running his hand down Arthur's chest, he bent over and lavishly licked from his belly button to his left nipple. Licking around it, Alfred couldn't stop himself even if he tried. He began to nip at his new lover's collar bone, and up his neck.

Straddled across Arthur, Alfred started to pull off his jacket. Still kissing his lover's neck, he slowly began to pull off his clothes, until he too had nothing on. Happily and a little shamelessly, he smashed his lips against Arthur's, not knowing what the reaction would be, if there even was one.

There defiantly was one.

Arthur woke to an explosive kiss, he certainly wasn't at the bar anymore! Opening his heavy eyes, he could make out blonde hair and glasses. 'Oh no… What is god's earth is going on? And why hell is America here…? Wait, I-I passed out didn't I!? Dammit, that's not good, let alone why am I not wearing-

Arthur's thought was stopped in it's tracks. He then realized what he was sub-consciously was doing back to the man on top of him. Alfred was letting out a moan as Arthur nibbled on his bottom lip. Gently slipping his arms around the taller man's torso, he rolled over on top of him.

"You don't think I'll let you have all the fun do you? I deserve a little respect now and then. So allow me to do what I please, and I'll try to be gentle…"

"I would…but I think it's time I show you the country I have become."

Arthur smiled wickedly,

"Be my guest, Yank…I know I've taught you well."

Rolling back over, Alfred could feel his length harden as he looked Arthur up and down. He had the same devilish grin he had when he was a pirate. Old habits never fade, especially the habit of seducing people to get his way. He had a nasty habit of doing that in the pirate days, he tended to do it young Alfred the most. Using dirty tricks and trying things on him, always winning. That was just how he had fun, besides plundering for treasures and goods.

Spreading his legs apart, Arthur gave him the don't-make-me-change-my-mind look. Now it was Alfred's turn to smile wickedly…if that was even possible. Shifting himself into position, he plunged himself into Arthur's ass. Arthur moaned loudly, he hadn't felt this for who even knew how long.

"Get on with it already!"

Listening to his lovers demanding replies, he could feel Arthur's muscles relaxing slightly. But at the same time they were tightening at every move Alfred made. Looking down, he thrust himself into Arthur harder than before. Clenching the bed sheets, Arthur let his eyes roll to the back of his head, realizing what he had been longing for was happening.

"Harder…nng, FUCK ME HARDER!"

Pushing himself faster and harder, Alfred tried to keep up with his friends demands. His rectum was seeping semen, there was obviously no need for lube. He could feel Arthur's legs wrap around his torso, pulling him in. His whisper barely brushed Alfred's ears.

"I-I'm gonna…cum…"

Arthur arched his back high, and moaned REALLY loudly; white liquid spurted his stomach. Alfred pulled away from Arthur after a moment or two, but only to slide down to his hips. Grabbing Arthur's length, he licked it slowly up and down, then started pumping it. Gentle at first, then faster, making Arthur make a grunting noise. Bending over again, Alfred began to pump his lover's erection into his mouth.

It was almost to much for Arthur… Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of Alfred's hair and brought him up, away from his throbbing cock. Alfred looked up at him, and licked away the white dribble on his chin.

"Hahh…heh…I really did teach you something didn't I? During the time you were my prisoner."

"Yah, I remember a lot of what you did…not quite sure I have always wanted to, but I do. Hey, I remember one thing that I learned that you certainly liked to do…'Capt. Kirkland'"

It gave Arthur the chills, yet also the butterflies to be called Capt. Kirkland again. Stroking Alfred's soft hair, Arthur ran his fingers down his cheek. Alfred then snatched Kirkland's fingers in his mouth, and began to suck and twirl his tongue around his knuckles. Arthur froze. This was what he used to do Alfred all those years ago, this is what he did to make him moan and beg for more.

"How-how do you remember that? I only did it when you couldn't see me at night. How did you-?"

Alfred cut him off, chuckling at how confused Iggy was. It was all too easy!

"Who else on that stupid ship would take me into their quarters to be "lashed", dude? You did it one time when I was sleeping in your quarters because you had food poisoning or somethin'. We were trying to sleep, and I clearly remember being homesick that day. You heard me crying and at first you were all like-"

Now it was time for Arthur to cut him off. Except this time was to finish the story.

"'Shut the hell up you no good brat! I need to sleep!' Then I could hear you trying to stifle your cries, and I admit the only soft spot I had back then was for you. You were such a brat, but at the same time your were so…so easy to get! So crawling out of bed, I went over to you and took your hand and began to do that. Your cries of sadness turned into moans of pleasure, and I do recall waking up to a small naked child in my bed with me...What happened that night is the real mystery!"

Winking at Alfred, they both could almost swear it was that morning again, when a naked Capt. Kirkland winked at a naked young Alfred. It was as if they were staring into each others eyes again.

Merrily, Kirkland then flipped the covers over top of them, and trapped a small Alfred underneath those sticky blankets. Crawling on top of him, Kirkland straddled himself over his slightly cowering prisoner. He knew what was going to happen next. They both did, and it was entirely normal.

Alfred was to get lashes, and not the kind you think about. How many? How ever many it took to either make him collapse or make the Captain satisfied. The Captain wouldn't be out that morning, and no one but the prison boy knew why. One person had an idea and told everybody, and since the only person who worked with the crew that Kirkland trusted was the "prison boy", and when he told Kirkland...It would've been safer to live in Davey Jones locker than to be on that ship.

Lashes. The way Capt. Kirkland gave them was in two ways. With his seven tailed whip, or the way only the prisoner knew. Being whipped by seven tails was fairly rare, unless your just stupid like that. Now when Capt. Kirkland "lashed" Alfred, he didn't be cruel all the time, he added a little kindness. Such as small nibbles here and there; or soft strokes and tender touches. And when after it was over, he would be so very gentle to care to Alfred's "wounds".

Falling back to reality, both of them stared for a moment before-

"Your mine Alfred! It's time you get your lashings! Hahaha!"

Flipping a blanket over their heads, Arthur sat straddle like he always used to over Alfred.

"I think were overdo for a couple of sessions. And I believe it time I teach you a lesson."

"I am at your beck and call Captain Kirkland. Do whatever you please, then allow me to "clean up" for you."

Arthur snickered and remembered how this used to happen. Of course, Arthur would've much rather "cleaned up", but he wasn't complaining. He would always have to return the favor, and he had to admit, Alfred did good job on keeping him entertained. His faces and noises were so...Uke!

Realizing what he was about to do, Arthur smiled. Before he took to his "prisoner", he whispered a short sentence.

"Don't forget to keep count!"

Alfred barely heard those words before he could feel Iggy invade his "vital regions".

/PRUSSIA LINE!PRUSSIA LINE!/

Arthur pushed himself into his lover, feeling himself get wet. It probably wasn't all his either, but it didn't matter. Slowly, he began to thrust himself over and over into Alfred, making him moan. Once again, he couldn't help but grin wickedly. This is what he did best as a pirate, he had to admit. It was a little sad that those days were over, that he didn't have a personal "servant", who had to do what ever he wanted. No matter the task, Alfred had to do it. And not all of the tasks were going to get food, Arthur sometimes craved something else. Something entirely else, that only could brought to him in his quarters. He craved Alfred.

"Ah-Iggy! Don't stop yet, we're only at 26..."

Arthur realized he had stopped in thought, and resumed where he was at. Except he bent over and began to nip at Alfred's torso. No caring where his lips landed, just as long as the landed somewhere. Going up to his chest, Arthur took Alfred's right nipple and began to swirl his tongue around it. Nipping it occasionally, Arthur could hear him make small moans as he continued to push himself.

Giving him one more nip, Arthur pulled away from Alfred's hardened nipple, and began to do the same to his left one. These made Alfred continue to moan and let out an occasional "squeak". Provoking him more, Arthur took one of his hands and put his fingers into Alfred's mouth.

"Suck them Alfred, get them plenty wet for me..."

Alfred obeyed Arthur demand, and began to suck on Arthur's fingers, intertwining his tongue through them. Pulling them out with a "pop", Arthur brought his hand down to Alfred's opening. Pulling himself out of his lover, he slid two fingers into the already wet slit.

"Nmmmg...one more Iggy, please.."

Smiling again Arthur slid one more finger in, feeling Alfred clench himself. He could hardly take it anymore, two was filling, but three was over the top. As Arthur twisted his fingers around, he managed to find a spot where Alfred was EXTREMLY vulnerable to. Taking advantage of that, he fingered around even more; trying to make Alfred moan. Reaching up, Alfred gasped for breath and grabbed the back of Arthur's head, pulling him down. Open-mouthed, he kissed Arthur forcefully. Sliding his tongue in, he made the small man moan with pleasure.

Pressing his body to Alfred's, Arthur slid his hand away from Alfred's ass, and up his body. Breaking away from the kiss, he began to bite and suckle on Alfred's neck. He knew it would leave a bruise, and he wanted everyone to see it the next day. They would both be covered in bruises and love hickeys the next day. It was just the excuse in why they were both exhausted would be the problem. Everyone would have ideas of what, but of course no one would say anything, neither to each other nor to them. It was too risky.

"Hah-ow...Arthur, st-stop!"

Alfred's pleas for him to stop made Arthur bite harder onto his neck. How could he stop when his lover was nibbling back on his collarbone? Arthur's collarbone began to ache, and now he knew why Alfred was pleading, it hurt! Pulling away, a strand of saliva hung between his mouth and the red now turning purple bruise. Looking to his shoulder a similar bruise was forming on his collarbone.

"We seem to be getting rougher now aren't we? Let's keep it that way..."

As he looked back to the country beneath him, Arthur bent down and began to kiss him roughly. Saliva mixed between the two, dribbling down their chins, their arms slowly tightening around each other. Then, the most unfortunate thing for them happened.

A cell phone ring, to the tune of an old English drinking song rang out. But it wasn't Arthur's, because in the middle of the ring the McDonald's jingle began. It was Alfred's.

Stopping for a moment, Alfred groped around on the floor for his phone. Still interlocked with Arthur he looked at who had called, hoping it would be someone he could just blow off. Nope.

It was Mattie, or more known as Canada.

"Shit...Arthur hold up for a moment. My-nmmm, no stop it's my brother."

"Who cares? He's probably just calling about Prussia demanding to sleep at his house."

Alfred shook his head, that couldn't be it.

"No, he's used to that by now. He only calls when there's a real problem, like he's lost again. I have to take this."

If it was even possible, Alfred's serious face came over. His blue eyes stared straight at Arthur; he was serious about his brother. Opening his phone, Alfred answered with a fairly blunt greeting.

"Please don't tell me you're lost again?"

"...Oh, well you should just-no not right, left."

"No, I can't come get you, I'm...busy. NO I'M NOT STUFFING MY FACE WITH HAMBURGERS! I AM HAVING A VERY IMPORTANT CONVERSATION WITH ARTHUR IT'S TRUE! ARTHUR, SAY 'HI' FOR ME."

Arthur looked at the phone, and replied to Alfred with a simple raise of his oversized eyebrows.

"Alfred, I really think that we should continue. This isn't going to last forever, and I certainly don't want you to lose interest."

"SEE ARTHUR IS HERE! I TOLD YOU- oh, oh...yah fine. Gawd, just stay put where you are; I'll be there in a minute."

Closing the phone, Alfred sighed and pushed his largely eyebrowed friend off of him. Collecting his clothes, he put on just his pants and an unbuttoned dress shirt. Looking back to Arthur, who was staring lustily at him as he dressed, seeing his torso still covered in bruises that were inflicted by him.

"I...He's my brother. I need to get him again, feel free to accompany me. But we can't, um, say anything. Cause any hero knows that you don't just go around sleeping with your friends? That's almost as wrong as serving scones at Burger King."

"Hey, it's not my fault that this started. You should know, you were the one who undressed me. I didn't plan for this, but nevertheless it happened. And we can't change the past can we?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders and buttoned up his shirt, tossing Arthur his clothes. He couldn't help but watch as the smaller man slowly, almost purposely put his clothes in such a way. Alfred could feel himself almost jiz his pants. 'Oh god, if he keeps acting like this, I'm gonna hafta do him in the car there, and after we drop off my little bro.'

"Hey, uh, Arthur? We should probably get going we, uh, might need to get there early. So, yah...lets go dude."

"Fine...let's go, Alfy."

Arthur walked slowly past Alfred, gently brushing his fingers across Alfred's lips as he walked away. Alfred could've sworn he was going to tackle Arthur and fuck him right there and then. 'Only a little longer, then I'll tell Mattie that I'm gonna be late, and after that...I'm gonna fuck Iggy so hard he'll be feeling it for days! Cause that's just what I do, that's exactly how freakin' awesome I am!'

Walking out the door after Arthur, he couldn't help but smile to himself. This was just too easy for him! Soon after they got in the car, Alfred flipped out his phone and called Mattie. They had only driven away a couple streets when Mattie picked up. At that point, Alfred had already pulled the car into an alley way.

"Hey Mattie, I'm having car trouble. I'm gonna be late, don't know how long though, so just go into a McDonald's, 'kay? Bye!"

Slamming his thumb to the end key, he threw his phone to the side and threw himself over onto Arthur. Staring wide eyed at Alfred, Arthur was confused beyond confusion. Hadn't they just been driving to get his little brother? Now Alfred had called his brother and told him he'd be late because of car trouble. 'What kind of car trouble was he talking about, wait...he isn't possibly going to try to fuck me here?! That bloody arshe how could he do that to his own brother? He has to be the most stupid egit in the bloody world...but still-'

"Let me take off your pants, can I? This won't be that painful I promise, but I swear dude, you're gonna want more. I'm so gonna prove to you that I'm better than anyone you've ever done, including Francis. But he's not part of this conversation."

Snickering, Alfred fiddled with button on Arthur's pants. He wanted to make Arthur as uncomfortable as possible before he finally did it. But that wouldn't be hard at all since they were in public, and that they were in a car. Arthur knew it was original but it still lacked that same feeling of being able to chain someone to a bed. Wait...speaking of chains, Alfred just pulled a pair of silver handcuffs out from under the seat! How the hell did he get those and why the fuck would he use them at all!?

"You said you wanted rough...heh, let's begin Arthur!"

Alfred was acting almost sadist at that point, his Cheshire grin was just as creepy as Prussia's "kesekesekese". Dropping the chair flat, Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands and handcuffed them to the headrest on the chair. Alfred had a fairly large car, so room wouldn't be a problem is this situation. The windows were tinted to the point of pitch blackness on the outside when you had a light on inside the car. It was originally designed so Alfred could pig out on hamburgers and not be able to be seen or stain the carpet. That would prove helpful that it was easy clean, because after Alfred finished with Arthur...that car would be hell. The best part though, was that it was sound proofed to allow extremely loud music to be played and not disturb anyone. This car was perfect for Alfred...And if Francis got one look at this car, he would be standing in a puddle of tears. Oh how he would be so jealous of Alfred's sweet car, except he wouldn't have a clue on its original intentions; instead he'd think of what Alfred was about to do.

"Wait Alfred before you...start. Please, why can't we do this back at home? No one is there, and we don't have to leave your brother sitting around for a bloody hour!"

Alfred simply chuckled and shook his head "no". Pulling off his pants he worked on Arthur's again. Sliding those off he then raised an eyebrow at Arthur before sliding his fingers around the waistband on Arthur's boxers. Peeling them away from his body, Alfred's eyes widened slightly at Arthur's boner. This would be fun indeed, only thing that wouldn't make it fun, is that if Arthur was already at that stage then it would be quick to make him cum. Alfred made a bet with himself just then. If he could make Arthur cum without touching him and only going behind and doing whatever the else he thought of, he would buy himself three hamburgers. If he made Alfred cum without even touching him except by his fingers, no lube or anything, he would buy himself five hamburgers. This would be as simple as making a Frenchman horny.

Persisting for the bigger prize, Alfred reached up and put his fingers into Arthur's mouth. This would be the easiest way to get him awake. Pulling his fingers out after a minute he licked them ravenously making sure that his lover could see him tasting what would soon be his. Slowly, to make sure that Arthur felt every little second of everything, Alfred slipped his fingers into Arthur's slit slowly.

"Bloody hell! Screw this small touch and blasted fuck me already!"

Arthur was starting to be noisy, so why not add some music? Reaching to the dash with his free hand, Alfred flipped on his CD player. What else was playing but it Three Days Grace "Are You Ready".

"...sit down, are you ready for this? Shut up, are you ready for this?"

"Are you ready Iggy?"

"...now scream, are you ready?"

"THE FUCK I AM!"

Arthur yelled back at Alfred...the vibrations from the blasting music making him even closer to cumming. This was going to be over before it began. Lifting his legs up, Arthur wrapped them around Alfred's torso. A tingling sensation jolted through his body when he moved, forgetting that Alfy's fingers were halfway up his ass. Seeing him bend over him again, his lover began to lick his length slowly. Unable to control himself any longer, Arthur let himself cum. Feeling Alfred's fingers curl into him, he knew Alfred's mouth was filled with semen; and he was making his lover aware of that.

"Gawd~ Alfy get in me...do it now you damn arshe!"

Snickering at Arthur's pleas for him to bang him, Alfred pulled away from Arthur's cock licking off what was still dripping. He then pulled himself upward and started to slide himself into Iggy. 'Oh Iggy, you don't know what the hell your getting yourself into because I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You won't know what happened or why you're handcuffed to a chair by the time I'm done! Oh how I wish you could see you're face now...damn...'

Licking a moaning Iggy's chest, Alfred continued to lap up to his neck. Planting a kiss on his neck, he slowly began to thrust himself. Slowly at first, then quickening as he heard Arthur plead for more. Arching his back, Arthur could only stay silent before the pain he felt in his wrists disappeared and was quickly replaced by a tingle throughout his body. Then...blackness.

"...thur...Arthur!"

Waking up to a voice calling his name, Arthur looked around. He was back in his hotel room and was lying on the couch; fully clothed in his casual dress. Blinking, he could see Alfred sitting next to him; smiling brightly but at the same time he looked concerned.

"Bloody fucking hell...what the fuck happened to me? My whole body hurts so freaking much. Wait...I thought we were going to get your brother..."

"Yah, you were. But of course you had car trouble and left me sitting around in a McDonald's until 12:30 in the morning!"

"Hey! The car broke down, then I had to take care of England. Dude, it's not my fault you got lost. Maybe if you had any sense of direction you'd known where you were."

"You're one to talk! You always-"

"Dammit will you both shut the hell up! I have a blasted headache and you two are making so much fricken noise. Matthew, please make me some tea... I don't think I could trust this caffeinated country to make me a normal cup."

"Hey that was harsh!"

"Sure thing Mr. Kirkland, you like Earl Grey best right?"

"Yes. Also, there is no need for formality. Arthur is fine."

Smiling, Matthew scurried off to the kitchen, sticking his tongue out at Alfred on the way. The twins were never the best of friends; one happy-go-lucky and the other shy and smart. One noticed and the other invisible. Completely opposite.

"Hey Alfred...I'm guessing I blacked out when we were, um, yah...Just curious, what happened after I blacked out?"

Arthur nervously asked about what had happened to him after he blacked out. What did happen? He knew he blacked out but he couldn't remember what happened during the time he was out.

"Well...hah-you see...Well, I kinda continued to bang you until I noticed you blacked out. Don't worry though because it was only for like ten minutes. Heh, dude...I thought you could handle more! I guess my epic hero-ness was too much for you!"

"Oh...Uh, so you drove me back here, and then what?"

"No worries. I just went and got Mattie and came back here. Sorry 'bout the whole chaining you up thing. I just knew that, uh, you woulda tried to leave so-"

Shaking his head, Arthur couldn't help but at laugh at how stupid Alfred looked. His face was bright red, and never had Arthur ever seen him so embarrassed. 'Poor Alfred...He is so pitiful sometimes, but I can't take that for granted can I? Or can I?'

Sitting up, Arthur placed his hand on top of Alfred's knee. Why did he always have to be so clueless? Leaning in Arthur gently kissed him, gently brushing his tongue to Alfred's lips. Opening his mouth, Alfred allowed Arthur in and let himself take over from there. Yanking Arthur onto his lap, he slid his hand up the back of the smaller mans shirt. Then, Mattie's voice rang out in the kitchen along with the whistle of the kettle.

"Mr. Ki...I-I mean, Arthur. How long do you like to steep your tea? Or do you just want me to leave the bag in there? Arthur?"

Arthur had to push himself away from Alfred's grip, toppling back onto the couch. Alfred ended up on top of him; obviously refusing to give up. Groaning at the weight of his friend, Arthur responded to Mattie in as few words as possible; trying to make him stay in the kitchen. If he came out and saw the two of them...things would not go well.

"Black. I like it black, but...you have to watch it."

"Oh, uh, sure thing."

Then attempting to remove the larger country from above him, Arthur pressed his knee to Alfred's chest. Pushing him upwards he managed to remove himself from underneath Alfred. Falling to the floor, Arthur sat there and looked at his bemused blue-eyed lover.

"Alfred, when will you understand that I care for you? It doesn't mean that I need to always show it, or that I need to do things to make you understand. Also please realize that this won't be a regular thing for us. But I promise that if I ever get drunk and you manage to find me in a bar almost unconscious...you may take me home. Just wake me up before you start to try anything. Being unconscious makes it a-uh, little weird."

Beaming down at his friend, Alfred replied happily. This wasn't going to be the last time they ever did it. It was only the first in what would be a long, hidden relationship. No one could know about it, especially Francis.

"No problem dude! Remember this though: I am at your beck and call Captain Kirkland..."

Arthur blushed at the mention of his old title. It would still take a little while for him to get used to that. Turning to the kitchen, Matthew walked out with a steaming cup of tea. Setting it down on the table, he turned to Alfred who was lying on the couch; the collar of his shirt undone.

"Oh! Alfred you hog, be nice to Arthur for once! Must you always take things away from people who are using them? Sorry about my brother, Arthur...he's always like this."

With a quick nod to Matthew, Arthur smiled and took the tea from the table.

"Oh...and Alfred, just curious. What is the bruise on your neck from? It doesn't look like normal bruise; more like a hickey... So, uh where exactly did you get it from? Was that, um, the reason you were late? You were...uh..."

Exchanging glances, Alfred and Arthur prepared themselves to reply. There was only one way out of this, and all the countries would certainly be talking. It was better to have it to their faces than to their backs. Looking up at a very confused Matthew, they spoke unison.

"We're dating."


End file.
